Teaching professionals utilize many different educational tools to illustrate concepts and assist student understanding and development. Instructors have used chalkboards for decades to illustrate visual characteristics to a students to help them visualize and understand information. A chalkboard utilizes a piece of chalk, usually of a lighter color, against a darker color board. The chalk, however, caused dust when used. Chalkboards were also limited in their color range and the visibility of the chalk to a large audience. Whiteboards or dry-erase boards, were subsequently developed to permit an instructor to write on a white colored board with markers of various colors. The marks were then easily removed by wiping them off the surface of the board. The whiteboards are Generally easier to use and less messy. The use of whiteboards have proliferated into everyday use in offices, meeting rooms, classrooms, and other environments.
However, one common problem with conventional whiteboards, is that there are essentially only two types: (1) permanently mounted, and (2) portable. The permanently affixed whiteboard acts as a replacement to the chalkboard, but is limited to only that functionality. A portable whiteboard generally has a plurality of feet and a support to hold the board on a wheelable base. Therefore, the whiteboard may be replaced and moved to a new location as needed by the user. The portable whiteboard is generally smaller, and is still cumbersome to set up, remove, and store. Interactive whiteboards are generally even more difficult to transport as they are generally heavier and more delicate because of the additional electronics within the board.